Prussia x Wife Reader - Office Job (lemon)
by City-of-Shadow.Hunters
Summary: After nights spent alone and craving the touch of your husband, you take matters into your own hands and give him a surprise visit at work. Rated M for lemon!


He was always away at work during the summer. This was his busiest time of year. Gilbert's boss assigned him as head of his division so he not only had his own work to worry about, but everyone else's too. The long nights without him were getting too much for you. Not only did you miss your husbands company, but also the feel of skin on skin. You had almost forgotten the feel of his lips on yours, the taste of his milky white skin and those low groans he'd purr into your ear when he climaxed.

You needed your husband more than anything.

So one night, you took matters into your own hands.

His co-workers had left roughly an hour before hand, leaving Gilbert to read over their paperwork then check his before turning them in. You had no problem getting into his office; smiling and waving at the night shift security guards, cleaners and receptionists. They knew you from office parties and previous visits - only you'd never come this late before. Their answer was in the form of the two cardboard cups you carried and the paper bag of food. They figured you were bringing Gilbert something to keep him going through the night, like a loving wife.

But your intentions were entirely different.

Without bothering to knock, you slipped into Gilbert's office. His blinds were already closed so he could work in peace - which saved you the task of closing them.

He grinned tiredly at you. "Coffee? Thanks Frau; those other three don't seem to be working." He let out a loud yawn, indicating the three white cups, stained with brown but completely empty.

"I love you," you blurted out, just craving to hear him say it back. Sometimes, when you were half asleep and he'd be coming home, you'd hear him whisper those words when he kissed your forehead. But it wasn't the same - you were barely awake those times.

He smiled sadly. "Ich liebe dich auch. I'm sorry I've been avay so much. A veek ago, I handed in papers to my boss, asking to be demoted to just an ordinary vorker but I haven't gotten a reply. I think she's purposefully ignoring it."

"It's fine, liebe," you said, knowing he loved it when you spoke German. "I'm not angry or anything." You dropped the coffee and sandwiches on his table. "However, I am _extremely_ horny."

He smirked, pushing his papers aside so you could sit in that space instead.

"Oh really? Just _how_ horny?"

"Well, I tried using the shower head this morning to ease my ache. But I barely felt anything."

"Not as good as the awesome me?" Gilbert's chest puffed out, just like Gilbird's did when he found one of my missing rings or when he did a flip in the air and you'd applaud him.

"Not nearly as good," you replied honestly.

"Did you try anything else?" he wondered, red eyes flashing behind his wired frames. His glasses were plain and "_not awesome_" according to him, but he only wore them rarely so there was no need to buy "_awesome_" ones, though you doubted he'd find a pair of glasses "_awesome enough for the awesome Gilbert!_"

"Well," you said, feeling a blush rise to your cheeks. This was something you were hoping you wouldn't have to mention, but he seemed to like the thought of you pleasuring yourself so you thought you'd be honest with him. "I tried, you know, touching myself." Your voice was really quiet, not just because you were embarrassed but because you were afraid you'd be heard.

"Awesome," he whispered, licking his dry lips. "Come here, meine liebe. I'll make up for lost time right now."

You hopped off his desk and pecked his lips, before getting onto your knees before him. You were mostly hidden under his desk, since his chair took up most space in front of it. But it didn't bother you.

"Not so quickly. I wanna make you suffer, just like I've suffered all those nights without anyone to satisfy me."

Gilbert sighed, sounding half happy and half sad. "Frau, I just vant to fuck you senseless. Isn't that enough to make up for it?" You shook your head, and he gave another of those sighs that was happy and sad. "Vell, I suppose all I can do is sit back and enjoy it," he said.

"Don't get too excited," you warned, unzipping his work trousers and pulling his member out. It was half-hard, the tip a soft pink colour. You kissed it, making Gilbert flinch in pleasure. "I'm gonna drive you _insane_," you promised.

"You already do," he grumbled, face scrunched up as he watched you lick your way to the base of his penis. Kissing your way back up, you licked the tip. Since it'd been so long, your mouth felt so good on his tender member. He groaned deeply, in the back of his throat. You loved that sound.

Taking the tip in, you slowly took half of his member and sucked softly.

"Sir!" a sudden voice called, followed by hard panting. You froze, mouth around half of Gilbert's penis. But the newcomer didn't notice you, mostly tucked under the cover of the table. You didn't recognize the voice.

"Uh, vhat is it?" Gilbert asked, a barely audible shake to his voice.

You smirked around his member, sensing a perfect opportunity to drive him insane, just as you'd promised. Taking it all in, you gave a hard suck then bobbed your head. Gilbert bucked slightly, trying to fight his natural instinct and not be caught by his co-worker.

"Sir, do you remember the paperwork I handed you earlier?" the man asked, stepping a little bit closer. Any further and he'd see you. This turned you on more. You felt how wet your underwear had become, but you'd lasted days without release so you could last a little longer. With both hands, you slid them up and down Gilbert's manhood, sucking hard, flicking the tip with your tongue and repeating the process.

"Ja. I-I remember."

The pile of paperwork pushed in an uncaring manner to the side looked strange, considering there was an empty space in front of Gilbert on his desk. It made him look like he hadn't been working (which he hadn't) but thankfully the man assumed it was for a different reason.

"Sorry to interrupt your, uh, break," he nodded at the two sandwiches and two cups. "But I filled my paperwork out wrong! I wrote the wrong date and at the end, I said it was meant to be sent to that company in Japan but it's not! It's a report meant for Italy instead and I got it mixed up! I am so sorry, sir. I - "

"Don't vorry about it," Gilbert said, his vision becoming unfocused as he felt a knot form in his stomach. "I'll fix it. You can head on home. My vife's in the bathroom and I'm sure, after our break, she von't mind helping me. She's good at this sort of stuff."

"Oh, well, that's good. I suppose. Um, sorry again for the mistake, sir. I'll leave you alone now."

"Have a good night," Gilbert said.

"You too!"

The door shut and Gilbert's fingers knotted in your hair, pulling almost painfully. "Scheiße," he groaned deeply. "Oh Scheiße. Sie sind gut! Das ist ein talentierter Mund."

Before he could get the release he wanted, you pulled away abruptly.

He cursed in German.

"You're a bad girl," he muttered, eyes squeezed shut. "Very, very bad. Und mean too."

You laughed.

Pulling you by under your arms, he got you out from under the table. None too carefully, he dropped you onto his table. Getting up from his office chair, his slick and throbbing member still on display, he locked his door. Then made his way back to you.

"Böse Mädchen," he growled. "You deserve to be punished."

Swiftly, he pulled down your (trousers/shorts)/up your (dress/skirt). Forcefully, he turned you over so your bare backside was visible. With hungry eyes, he drank in your body and your (s/c) skin. "Evil girl," he muttered, landing a forceful smack to your backside. You jumped in surprise, flinching in pain.

"No!" you said, squirming to get up.

Taking you in his grip, Gilbert sat on his chair and laid you across his lap like a spoiled child. "You shouldn't have done that," he said, almost darkly. "Making me feel so gut then stopping. That kind of evil must be punished." Another swift spank was laid on your rear end. And another. Then another. Followed by more - rhythmically laid on your ass like he was playing the bongos. Which to him, t felt like he was. Each smack made you let out a different sound - a squeal, grunt, moan of pain. You even begged. Pleas fell from your lips and it wasn't helping his throbbing and swollen member at all.

Sighing, he stopped.

You got off of him, sitting painfully on the floor and watching him carefully. He saw the slight fear in your eyes. "You've never done that before," you commented in a cold voice.

"I know. Sorry. I just vanted to get back at you. Didn't mean to hurt or scare you."

"I'm not mad. I've known, even before we were together, that you were into that sort of stuff. But usually you ask me before hand. I wasn't expecting that so it scared me. Next time, you should warn me. Okay?"

"Ja. Sorry. Do you vant to stop? I understand if I took it too far."

"No!" you frowned. "I did not drag my ass over here late at night to get worked up then just to be sent home. You may have spooked me a little but I didn't hate it and I'm not leaving here unless I can barely walk and my knees are shaking!"

He smirked. "Sounds awesome. Come here then, bitte." He held his arms out and you crawled onto his lap, legs on either side of him. "I love you, you know that, right?" he asked. You nodded, pressing yourself against his body and inhaling his scent. "Absolutely. Love you too," you replied. He kissed you, tongue exploring your mouth. He tasted of coffee but you didn't mind. His wedding ring was cold as he ran his hands over your backside gently, trying to soothe the sting there.

"Can I? ... " he trailed off, eyes looking down at his member and your area too.

You nodded.

Slipping inside you was easy, considering how wet you were. Back arching, you leaned into his touch. You took the lead, since you were on top. Grinding, twisting your hips in circles, riding all the way to the top then back down was what you did agonizingly slowly.

"Faster," Gilbert groaned, trusting up to try and create more friction.

"No. Let's enjoy it."

"No, let's fuck," he groaned huskily in your ear, gripping your thighs and standing up, laying you across his table. Stopping, he leaned down to lick your womanhood. The breath caught in your throat. His tongue lapped at your juices for a while, swirling at the top, trailing down then inside you. Soon his fingers joined the mix, leaving you twitching and thrusting your hips to make more friction. He stopped before you could cum and you whined, sweating and in need of release.

"See? Not so fun now!" he smirked triumphantly, inserting himself back inside you.

Your back rose off the table and you groaned, eyes shut. Hands searched blindly for the warmth of Gilbert's body. You linked your arms behind his neck and brought him as close to you as possible. The feeling of his body, his kisses and his whispered erotic words in his mother tongue was too much for you.

You couldn't hope to last any longer.

"Gil," you gasped. "I'm gonna explode."

"Ja," he moaned. "Me too."

Soon the bundle in your stomach broke and you clenched your teeth, trying to hold back the loud moan of ecstasy. But your pleasure was too much, having been built up without release for so long, and your moan wasn't as quiet as you'd of liked it to be. You couldn't even bring yourself to care if anyone heard - your mind was lost in the clouds.

Limbs feelings like lead, you lay back on the table.

"Gut?" Gilbert wondered, pressing a kiss to your lips, his pace increasing.

"Ja. Sehr gut," you mumbled, barely awake. A sudden tiredness washed over you. You sighed in relief and your entire body relaxed. Sex with Gilbert was better than any deep tissue or full body massage could ever be.

"Of course it is. I'm awesome! Kesesese," he said, letting out that snake-like hiss. But he didn't sound cocky or anything - just confident. Before you two had gotten together, he used to say things like that without truly believing them. But now he believed in himself. Now he really did think he was "_awesome_." Which, you had to admit, he really was.

"Love you," he grunted, increasing his pace. It was wild and sporadic so you knew at any second he'd release.

"I love you too," you replied.

Your sweet words sent him over the edge. Gripping your waist so hard that there would no doubt be bruises forming later on, he came inside you, groaning low in your ear. He'd released deep inside, as far as his length could go. For a few minutes, Gilbert twitched inside you, tired and entirely emptied. He pulled out with a grunt, his member sensitive.

"Gut?" you asked.

"Sehr gut," he replied, mimicking your earlier words.

"M'tired."

"I can see that. I am too." Gilbert looked over at his paperwork and sighed. "Verdammt. I'll stay back tomorrow night to finish those. Und don't visit me tomorrow! Then I'll have even more vork to do!" He pushed his glasses back up his nose, since they'd slipped lower and lower with his powerful thrusts.

"Sorry I disrupted your work."

He buried his face in your neck, inhaling deeply. "Don't be. I'm much happier now that you've visited me. The extra vork sucks but it's vorth it, just for this. Next time, vhen I have less vork to do, I'll call you."

"For more coffee and sandwiches?" you joked.

"Ja! They vere so gut. I vouldn't mind seconds."

You groaned, "I won't be able to walk home then!"

"Kesesese, that doesn't sound so bad!"

"Ugh, maybe next time," you offered. "Now let's get dressed and go home. Or else I'll fall asleep here."

"I vouldn't mind. Gives me something to look at vhen I do those papers."

"You've been around Toni and Francis _way_ too much," you laughed, pushing him off and getting up slowly. You were a little tender. With a light touch, you ran your fingertips over the red hand prints on your hips and backside.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get so rough," Gilbert said softly.

"Don't be sorry. If I didn't enjoy it, I'd have told you already. I like it a little rough. The only thing I worry about is explaining these bruises if anyone ever sees them."

He grinned sheepishly and began re-dressing himself. You slipped your clothes back on and then your shoes. Running your fingers through your hair, you tried to tame it.

"Ready to go?" Gilbert asked, holding up his arm. You pressed yourself against his side, letting his arm fall around your shoulders. Nodding, you said, "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then let's go home!"


End file.
